Letting Go
by Evasive Rose
Summary: Are Vampires Truly Heartless? ONE SHOT. First Story,Would Like Constructive Reviews. Enjoy!


**Letting Go...**

Boy's POV

Dead, cold lifeless eyes stared back at me, concealed with an unfathomable desire for revenge. Blood. Death. I craved these things vehemently, for I was no mere human. Well, at least not anymore. Vampire. A speck of rage flickered across my green orbs surrendering them red momentarily. These endless pits of unearthly beauty rendered women helpless. But she was different. Holy. Pure. Strong.

Her long, pale, chestnut hair glistened in the moonlight as her soft, pale, porcelain face became illuminated with such passion I knew she had to be mine. Pink, plump, soft lips formed into a pout as night become day like the ever-changing seasons. Every night, every day she waited for a lover who would never come back.

Tonight was no different. Across the bareness wastelands of endless sand, she stood there still as death itself. The wind purred ravenously against her petite, curvaceous body. It seemed she would be blown away any second. But something held her still. In the midst of her naive blue, oceanic eyes, a candle flickered which showed wisdom beyond her premature 17 years of life. There was desire to step into the unknown but also fear to leave behind a comfortable yet unfulfilling life.

Day by day, weeks on end the girl came back. The foamy, calm, serene sea sensing the despair she emitted enveloped her soul, trying to soothe the girl. But to no avail. Amidst the darkness, I watched the girl's nose scrunch up cutely, signalling she was in deep thought. Shadows flickered continuously against the smiling grains of gold. However, the girl was not moved or scared more so I thought by their mere presence.

Nature wanting to protect her child from the ensuing mayhem which was fast approaching commanded it to rain. The tiny droplets of cold hit the girl like a headless deer in front of a truck. The urge to comfort her grew within my dead heart at an alarming rate. Briskly, my lush, pure, shiny black hair dampened until it looked like a mop of hair. I pleaded my eyes to look away from the girl's sprawled figure across the sand. But then it hit me. Blood. Her blood.

My eyes scanned the horizon like they were high on ecstasy. Within a never ending second I was in front of her. Mother nature seemed to be punishing her for loving something so disgusting, merciless, and ruthless. If only it knew. The offending rock was instantly crushed under the full heat of my anger, crumpling into nothingness.

Sensing its desire quenching to be fulfilled near at last, it began its fight to come up. My mind abstained them from prodding any further than beneath my lips. Seizing the opportunity, the moon never failing to oust my existence out, allowed the sharp fangs to glisten as if they were diamonds in the midnight sky. But these were so much more than 'diamonds' they were...death.

"Sylvia, my love! Wake up", I hushed consolingly into her fragile ears. I gingerly lifted her weightless body and was just about to leave when...

Sylvia's POV

"Derek...you came back. Don't leave me. I love..." I croaked hoarsely and then the world turned black.

I awoke to the soft humming of the beeps of a machine. My sleepy eyelids fluttered open wearily taking in my surroundings. The walls were painted a classic beige which made them look dull in comparison to the warmth allure of the pink, fluffy, velvety carpet and...

"Wait...how did I...?", I muttered under my breath. It took me a few moments to recollect how I had gotten to the hospital. It was Derek. He'd come back like he'd promised. His once glowing skin looked pale but those eyes quenched with worry were the same. It was him, it had to be. But where was he? I was just about to get up when my eyes caught sight of blood red orchids. Derek. He was the only one who knew how much I loved them. Not for their beauty but for the meanings they signified. Hesitantly I picked them up.

My eyes ran up and down them. They were true epitomes of beauty. However there was something wrong here. The flower itself was swarmed with endless intricate designs, making it seem like it was made by God himself. The redness was so pure it was almost blinding to my groggy eyes. So far so good, I mentally noted. Duly, my eyes wandered lower past the actual orchid and then I saw it. Thorns. Derek always cut the thorns so why not today? Attached with the lone orchid was a letter which had evaded my sight previously. It read

"My Rock, I have changed. I can no longer be there for you.", I whispered and I swear my heart stopped beating then and there. Willing my eyes on the verge of tears on I quickly spluttered,

"I am like the thorns that are attached to you the orchid. If I stay you will get hurt and your beauty will go unnoticed. However, if I leave someone else will admire your beauty and cherish you for what your worth. I do not deserve you and thank you for your unspoken feelings. But I do not deserve this undying love. If you truly love me move on, so that I can live in solace. I love and will always love you for the eternity that waits. You are the woman who tamed the monster within me. Yours forever, Derek". Sobs began to overtake my body involuntarily, but I would be strong. For both Derek and for myself.

Third POV

In the murky alleyway a figure stood draped within the confinements of the darkness. It seemed like its ally. The figure stared intently into the hospital room of a girl who possessed a serene type of beauty. Chestnut brown hair and blue childlike eyes. Yet she was no child, in fact she was a young and seemingly well bred lady. Suddenly, the lady abruptly stood up and to the best of her body's ability gracefully walked up to the window. The shadow acknowledging this slumped further into the blackness, willing it to cover him. Still, his cold, blue, steel gaze never left her sight.

"Derek for you I would do anything...even learn to love another man. You leaving has showed how crammed my life has been when there are so many opportunities out there waiting, for me. I'm taking up that Art scholarship I was offered. Thank you for freeing me", muttered the girl whilst a florid of tears streamed down her face as she stared into the clear, blue sky as if imagining Derek, the boy.

The figure clad in black allowed a smile to creep up to his stoic, expressionless face. For the last time in the girl's long life he took in everything. From her Roman sculptured nose to the way her eyelashes graced her face perfectly. Abruptly a single tear eluded his closing eyelids. Vampires could never cry unless... He then just simply disappeared.

So this raises the question; are Vampire's truly heartless creatures because they let something they love so much go? Are they truly soul-less because they take the heart shattering decision to give up something they need? Or are they merely creatures of the night who do not wish for the curse they are enthralled in to fall on others?


End file.
